Parte de ti
by LadyGT
Summary: Como fue que Rivaille pudo conquistar a Eren no es algo que cualquier persona haría. [Riren] [R 18]


**Parte de ti**

 **Sinopsis:** Cómo fue que Rivaille pudo conquistar a Eren no es algo que cualquier persona haría.

 **Pairing:** Riren.

 **Advertencia:** Ultra lemmon (R+18), lenguaje obsceno, uso del OOC, universo alterno.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

 _ **Agradecimientos**_

 _A Lissette_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _(Perdón la horrible tardanza)_

 **Capítulo único**

Él respiraba agitado. Sus ojos pesaban tras recibir un golpe tras otro, le dolía, pero su cuerpo ardía en placer. Las estocadas que recibía desenfrenadamente por parte de su compañero eran increíbles. Aún no creía que lo que sucedió hasta hace poco, haya llegado hasta estas alturas tan locas.

Eren aún recordaba aquél día de antaño en que se conocieron. Su compañero era distante, frío y con un deje de arrogancia que brillaba en sus ojos. Nunca había coincidido en nada, ni siquiera en las clases de la preparatoria, a excepción de Educación Física.

Rivaille, o Levi, era el capitán de futbol de la escuela, uno de los chicos más populares y talentosos de todos. Se decía que salía con varias chicas a la vez, pero nunca había llegado a tener nada en concreto. Aunque sólo lo había visto muy a menudo con Hanji, una alumna del grado superior, cabello castaño y atado en una coleta; ella había ganado varios premios de inteligencia en torneos intercolegiales.

Mucho mejor que él, Eren.

A pesar de su físico delgado y de estatura media, Eren era mucho mayor que Rivaille. Su cuerpo estaba deteriorado tras pasar por varias enfermedades, por empezar, él estuvo internado por operaciones, y a causa de eso, tuvo que repetir de curso dos veces.

Era algo tonto de pensar en cómo su rumbo cambió desde que habló con el inalcanzable Rivaille. Fue un día, en dónde el primer semestre acababa de comenzar y por ende, sus nuevas clases. Clases en dónde siempre estaba completamente solo, a excepción de su amigo nerd Armin, quien siempre lo acompañaba en Ciencias.

Ese día, en la primera clase de gimnasia, todo había cambiado.

Armin no había ido a la clase porque estaba en la enfermería, así que Eren tuvo que apañárselas solo. Después de la agotadora clase, él fue hasta las duchas, en donde estuvo solo ya que su entrenador lo había obligado a hacer cien flexiones más que el resto por su falta de competencia en futbol. Se desnudó por completo en donde a continuación, el agua caliente relajaba cada partícula muscular en su cuerpo. Estuvo pensando seriamente en cambiarse de curso, ese profesor le causaba problemas serios. Ni siquiera se había compadecido de qué fue operado varias veces, ¿cómo era posible ser tan insensible? Indignado, salió de las duchas sin siquiera darse cuenta de que no se había amarrado una toalla.

Entonces, tras caminar tres pasos, el capitán Rivaille pasaba enfrente de él con una mirada seria y fría. Su corazón latió con fuerza al saber que él lo miraba sorprendido, y ahora, arqueando una ceja, y en un acto reflejo, Eren se volteó y buscó rápidamente una toalla. Sabía que aunque fueran hombres, no le vendría nada mal taparse un poco.

Escapó de ese lugar rápido, aún sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de descolocarse, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y estaba jadeando.

¿Por qué creía que su día estaba yendo de mal en peor?

— ¡Ah!—jadeó. Aquella penetración lo había devuelto a la realidad, la realidad de que se encontraba en los vestidores, ahora mismo, siendo penetrado arduamente por su Capitán preferido. —Por favor… por favor…

Ni siquiera sabía por qué suplicaba, sólo sabía que necesitaba más y más de él. Eren estaba loco por Levi, su Levi.

Ambos jadeaban, pero era lógico pensar que el que tenía más resistencia era el pelinegro. Finalmente, ambos cayeron al suelo rendidos, y unidos. La lluvia de agua caliente pasaba por su cuerpo, sudado, limpiando cualquier rastro de semen derramado.

Levi estaba excitado. Aún no comprendía cómo era que ese mocoso bueno para nada podía ponerlo al doscientos porcientos, no podían ser las hormonas, ni siquiera cuando se acostaba con su colega Petra se sentía así… Entonces, ¿qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

Sin darse cuenta, siguiendo sus instintos, mordió fuertemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

— ¡Levi!—exclamó Eren, totalmente ruborizado. Rivaille lo había acorralado contra la pared, haciendo que su amante apoyara las manos en los fríos azulejos.

—Cállate—gruñó.

Estaba enfado consigo mismo, ¿cómo pudo haber caído en las redes de ese idiota debilucho? Él era el mejor de todos, sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, estar con él no sólo había traído la fortuna de canalizar su estrés, sino también la desgracia devolverse total y completamente sumiso y necesitado. Una desagradable pero apetitosa obsesión.

Llevó las manos alrededor del miembro de su amante y comenzó a tocar la punta y acariciarla expertamente.

—Oh dios… —jadeó una vez más Eren, enloquecido.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó roncamente, pero al no escuchar respuesta gritó— ¡Responde!

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, me gusta!

Rivaille gruñó. Era tan erótico ver como su estúpido amante sufría de placer gracias a él… No podía evitarlo, pensaba, podría morir felizmente haciéndolo suyo una y otra, y otra vez.

Observó como de la punta de su miembro salía líquido, y a pesar de lo mucho que anhelaba chuparlo y absorberlo, siguió con su tortura. Apretó y frotó la punta, hipnotizado. Se movió en su interior, meneando sus caderas, haciendo que gimiera consecutivamente.

Amaba esos gemidos.

Comenzó a agitar aquella vara dura, de arriba abajo, repitiendo varias veces el mismo proceso, con lentitud. Sabía que eso lo volvería loco, justo casi como él.

Porque Eren lo volvía loco.

—Levi… Levi…

Pero él hizo caso omiso, sonriendo. Agitó cada vez más fuerte su pene, que cada vez salía más y más semen, pero con una sola mano, la izquierda, que agitaba sin cesar; mientras que la derecha pellizcaba su pezón rosado.

Y gritó.

Eren había tenido su tercer orgasmo en el día. Y en una sola sesión.

Rivaille volteó al castaño de manera en que se miraran frente a frente, saliendo de él. Agachó su cabeza y comenzó a chupar lo derramado. Nunca había pensado en lo muy delicioso que era su semen.

Eren _tenía_ que ser suyo.

Y lo había ansiado desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido.

Recordó aquel momento en donde Eren corrió en dirección opuesta, cobardemente, en cómo se había escapado sin siquiera decirle nada. Ciertamente, a pesar de su mala memoria, Rivaille no creía haberlo visto nunca, no el año anterior y el anterior a ése.

Él recordaría aquella bonita cara ruborizada.

Así que él averiguó lo posible para volver a encontrarse. Le envió a Hanji a hacer la misión espía para conseguir un poco de información.

— _Obtuve pocas cosas_ —le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Levi arqueó una ceja, no tan sorprendido—. _Es relativamente nuevo en la escuela, su nombre completo es Eren Jaeger y ha repetido el año en dos ocasiones debido a una enfermedad desconocida._

Levi cruzó las piernas mientras estaba sentado tomando el té.

— _Prosigue._

— _No hay mucho más_ —Hanji se acomodó los anteojos _—_ _, solo tiene un amigo de nombre Armin._

— _¿Armin?_

— _Sí, también averigüé datos sobre él y no es muy popular que digamos. Sólo cuando se trata de matemáticas, estadísticas y esas cosas._

Rivaille pensó en Eren, un chico flacucho—bueno, así lo recordaba—, tez bronceada y esos ojos grandes, redondos y verdes; bastante fascinado e intrigado. No tenía la exacta y precisa razón del porqué, pero ansiaba volver a verlo. Y no, no estaba _enamorado_ pese a que _quería de todo corazón_ llevárselo a la cama.

Era algo así como una _obsesión._

Y aunque tampoco era lo que se decía como _homosexual_ , tampoco se podría decir que le agradaban las mujeres cuando en realidad era categorizado como _asexual_ en la mayoría de los casos en donde se requería socializar.

Sí, era bastante especial.

—Oye, mocoso, levántate, no eres una pluma.

Eren dio una media sonrisa, aún agotado.

—Sólo dame un minuto más por favor, Levi—le besó la boca tímidamente y a Rivaille se le derritió el corazón al ver su expresión—. Siempre te recompones rápido, mi organismo es mucho más débil que el tuyo.

—No seas marica, Eren—gruñó él, cerrando las canillas de la ducha, sosteniéndolo para que no se desvaneciera al suelo.

—No lo soy—farfulló, apartándolo con el ceño fruncido, ofendido—. Aunque técnicamente eso es lo que somos, justo ahora.

A Levi no le gustaba mucho ese término y Eren lo sabía. Por eso no se sorprendió tampoco cuando él comenzó a cambiarse y secarse el cabello rápidamente para salir del lugar, ignorándolo.

Internamente, suspiró. Siempre era el mismo juego entre ambos. Se encontraban en alguna que otra clase de casualidad, y generalmente concordaban en las duchas para tener sexo. Sin ninguna otra cosa de por medio.

Se preguntó porqué era tan cerrado, tan inmune.

Tomó sus ropas, cambiándose casi tan rápido como él y salió del lugar.

Era la última vez que Levi lo buscaba para tener sexo con él.

* * *

El inicio del segundo semestre comenzaba y a pesar de los inicios ligeros a los que tanto se estaba acostumbrado, Eren se vio sometido a esta plagado de exámenes.

Había comenzado con nuevas clases de apoyo y talleres extra curriculares, también tuvo la osadía de iniciar con el club de jardinería. Así que ya no presumía de tanto tiempo como antes quería.

A veces se cruzaba con Levi por los pasillos, pero éste no parecía siquiera en poner objeción alguna en cuanto su relación sexual había finalizado. Esto lo consternó un poco.

Después de todo, para Eren era más que obvio que amaba al chico.

—Buenos días—saludó, su bostezo escapándose de sus labios.

—Buenos días, Eren—le saludó Armin.

Y las clases comenzaban otra vez.

Sin embargo, a mitad de la clase la alarma de incendios se dejó escuchar por todo el lugar.

Todo el mundo empezó a entrar en pánico.

—Tranquilícense—intervino el profesor con una mueca de desagrado—. Solo es un simulacro. Vamos a hacer el recorrido como siempre.

Suspiraron de alivio y alguno que otro comenzó a insultar.

La ruta comenzó por su salón, primero en fila, las mujeres y seguido éstos los hombres. Si mal no recordaba Eren, tendrían que llegar hasta la salida de emergencias, ir a la calle e inmediatamente seguir al guía—en este caso, su profesor— para retroceder dos manzanas donde esperarían a los demás alumnos de las otras clases.

Y así fue, en medio de ese intento de simulacro, cómo encontró a Rivaille con otro chico mayor hablando. Era rubio, bastante más alto que él mismo y se destacaban sus cejas gruesas.

Era Erwin Smith, el único mejor amigo—al menos eso se decía— reconocido de Rivaille.

Parecían a gusto hablar con otra chica de lentes. Y aunque tenía casi la misma cara de amargado de siempre, pensó que se estaba divirtiendo un poco.

Él también quería formar parte de su círculo. También quería poder tomar la mano del chico libremente, no sólo a oscuras, en la soledad de la privacidad mientras tenían sexo.

 _Quería más._

La sangre se le subió a las mejillas cuando Ackerman, con ojos filosos como un cuchillo, lo miró.

—Mocoso—murmuró.

Eren se quedó observándolo unos tres segundos más. Sí, estaba más que lindo ese día.

Corrió en dirección contraria para seguir a su grupo sin decir nada.

Después de todo, había sido decisión suya apartarse de él.

Su corazón se encogió cuando lo vio después de bastante tiempo. Pero se encogió aun más, casi oprimiéndose, a ver compartir con otras personas la vida diaria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando iba en dirección hacia Armin, intentando pensar en otra cosa para evitar la salida de sus lágrimas. Sabía que si tan sólo una se le escapara, ya no podría detenerse.

Quería decirle tantas cosas a él…

Y no pudo decírselo ni siquiera cuando terminó el semestre.

Rivaille se graduaba y ya no volvería a verlo.

Los pétalos de cerezo caían ese mes de marzo.

El día de la graduación sólo se basaría en una clásica entrega de diplomas por parte del director y luego una pequeña reunión organizada por la Asociación de Padres. Los alumnos de grados inferiores también asistirían aunque no era necesario que ese día fuera obligatorio. La mayor parte de los chicos estaba nerviosos y otros emocionados, llevaban unos trajes elegantes para la ocasión y las chicas sólo un sencillo vestido.

El trío raro compuesto por Hanji, Erwin y Levi estaban conversando animadamente… Si es que animadamente se podría decir que Hanji se reía como loca.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!—Sollozó—. ¡Tú! ¡El tenebroso Ackerman Rivaille va a dar el discurso de ceremonia a los de primer año!

—Si no te callas voy a matarte—masculló, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Por favor, intenta no espantarlos con tu "emocionante discurso"

Levi chasqueó la lengua y acomodó su corbata al tiempo en que era nombrado para dar el discurso. Una ola de aplausos se dejó escuchar por unos tres segundos.

La cosa era fácil, intentar agradecer y nombrar a todos los profesores posibles aunque todo haya sido una mierda, aconsejar de buena manera a los alumnos e irse. Eso era todo.

Y fue bien aunque cuando vio a Eren, sentado junto a otra persona—una mujer específicamente—, tomándole la mano, se quedó mudo.

El director lo miró con advertencia.

Levi quería matar a esa chica. Le importaba poco que fuera mujer, él la golpearía hasta que ni siquiera pudiera respirar.

 _«Hijo de puta»_ pensó. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado separados? ¿Cuatro meses? ¿Quizás un poco más? ¿Ahora ya tenía otro reemplazo a quien joder?

 _«Mocoso hijo de puta»_ volvió a pensar, apretando el micrófono con fuerza.

—Yo…

 _«Solo quiero que te alejes de ella»_

¿Qué mierda había dicho antes?

—Te…

 _«Te ves bien, Eren»_

Lo estaba. Tenía el clásico uniforme escolar de siempre, como cualquier otro alumno, sólo que por alguna estúpida razón, en Eren lucía diferente. Nunca se había detenido a mirarlo de otra forma que no fuera sin ropa y debajo de él, pero siempre supo que era bonito.

Maldita sea, todo en él era absolutamente bonito.

Todos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa?—murmuró Hanji.

—Supongo que vio a Eren—le respondió Erwin en un susurro.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que…? Oh, vaya, está con una chica.

Erwin sonrió de medio lado.

—Sólo que él no sabe que es su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa.

Hanji contuvo una gran risotada.

—Pobre enano. Míralo, parece que está a punto de salir un rayo láser por sus ojos.

—Si las miradas mataran…

Del otro lado, Eren estaba… ¿Cómo se suponía que debería estar en esa situación? ¿Confundido? No lo había visto desde hace mucho tiempo por todas sus clases, y ahora simplemente quería encogerse, deseaba que no lo mirara tan así.

— ¿Qué le sucede a ese enano?—murmuró Mikasa, apretándole la mano—. Si sigue callado le tiraré el zapato en la cabeza.

—No lo sé. Levi nunca…

 _«Él nunca es así»_

Finalmente, Rivaille se esclareció la garganta y continuó hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Todo un cambio, pero el director y los demás habían quedado conformes.

Aún así…

—Y antes de terminar, me gustaría decir algo más—dijo calmadamente, casi que ahora ni siquiera se le notaban las emociones—. Eren, suelta a la mocosa. Te espero en donde siempre, si no vas, te mataré. Muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué papá hizo qué?!

Eren estalló en carcajadas frente a su hijo de dieciséis años.

—Bueno, tú querías saber cómo terminamos juntos.

El adolescente se cubrió la cara con las manos, lleno de vergüenza.

—No puedo creer que haya dicho eso—murmuró—. Papá siempre se ve tan serio… es como si estuviera…

— ¿Celoso? Oh, vaya que…

Eren sintió un tirón de su cabello en la nuca.

— ¿Vaya que, qué, mocoso?

— ¡Levi!—Rezongó—. Sólo le estaba contando a nuestro hijo que…

—No quiero saber—masculló, esquivando el beso del otro. Miró a su hijo, muerto por reírse—. Tú, pendejo de mierda, ve a lavar los trastes por hacerte el gracioso.

La cara del chico era todo un poema.

— ¡Ah, no puede ser!—Gritó, arrastrándose a la cocina.

— Voy a ir en quince minutos, si veo alguna partícula de suciedad te haré limpiar la cocina y el baño cuarenta veces, ¿oíste, pendejo?

— ¡Que sí, que ya lo estoy haciendo!

Levi sonrió y se tiró al sofá, exhausto después de una jornada dura de trabajo. Le hizo una seña a Eren, quien no tardó en acurrucarse contra él.

— ¿No estás enojado conmigo, cierto?

—Bueno, si después de matarme el todo el día trabajando para darles de comer a ustedes dos y luego llegar y escuchar cómo básicamente te burlas de mí y encima le comentas…

— ¡No puedes enojarte por eso!

La mirada del hombre se oscureció.

— ¿Le contaste absolutamente todo?

—Bueno… si te refieres a que después de eso me amenazaste y me forzaste a tener… Tú sabes _qué_. No, no se lo dije. ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy tan tonto. Tiene dieciséis años, cariño, él definitivamente no quiere saber _eso._

Lo que en realidad quería decir Eren era que después de esa _tierna_ amenaza en medio de un público totalmente descolocado, Levi amenazó a el chico para que fuera su pareja. Y después de eso, tuvieron un rudo, rudo sexo para después explicarle que en realidad Mikasa sólo era su hermana adoptiva.

Fue un momento bastante más que vergonzoso, pero de todas formas aquello había solucionado sus problemas de alguna manera.

A partir de ahí, ninguno de los dos quiso separarse. Eren estaba enamorado de moreno y Levi… Bueno, él también lo estaba. A su manera, claro. Pero de todas formas, sin duda era amor. Las cosas eran un poco confusas y rudas, después de eso, cada uno formó parte de la vida del otro.

Eren metió la lengua dentro de la boca de su pareja cuando…

—Papá ya ter… ¡Agh! ¡Vayan al cuarto, par de asquerosos! ¡Hay un menor aquí!

Levi se pasó la mano por los labios para quitar los restos de saliva.

—A limpiar el baño, cincuenta veces, por pendejo.

— ¡Papá!

—Ahora dije.

Cuando el chico se fue, Eren soltó una risa.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan duro con él.

—Y tú deberías dejar de hablar y abrirte de piernas, ahora.

—Wow, tan malo.

" _No sé qué mierda sea esto, pero te quiero conmigo. Sin nadie más en medio, así que dile a la pendeja esa que se largue. Eres mío, mocoso"_

Levi Ackerman, después de la ceremonia.

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

 _¡Terminé, terminé! ¡No puedo creerlo!_

 _LITERALMENTE me costó AÑOS para hacerlo. Le cambié muchas cosas, muchas veces. Se suponía que era regalo de cumpleaños Lissette, pero ya ves. Soy una colgada de merda :'D_

 _EN FIIIN. No le puse el nombre al hijo de esta ship. No porque no consiguiera alguno (en realidad, ninguno me parece adecuado) porque quería que cada uno se imaginara a esta criatura a gusto de uno. No sé, quizás haga otro fic de esta pareja pero con M-PREG. Complicado, que se yo. No tengo idea. A mi cabeza se le da por cualquier momento del día tener la inspi. Ojalá les haya gustado, sinceramente, la última parte fue divertida de escribir. Ya me imagino a Levi tirando la chancla (?). Lo que sea, si tienen algún nombre para la pairing como recomendación, será bien recibida._

 _Y bueno, feliz cumple atrasadisímo, Lis. Te amo, bebé._


End file.
